Oneshots
by WWEfan101
Summary: My collection of oneshots. Includes various couples and various storylines.
1. John Morrison & Melina

**Ok so this if my first Oneshot. I think it was ok but I'm not sure. Requested by CrazyKidd99. Enjoy :D**

* * *

** Confessions**

* * *

John Morrison also known as the Shaman of Sexy by most of the girls at his school was in a bit of a dilemma. He loved this girl named Melina Perez but when he was around his friends he tended to act like jerk, to everyone. In fact yesterday, was the biggest mistake he had made in his whole life. His best friend Mike Mizanin known as the Chick Magnet the Miz amongst the girls, decided to pick on the some of the "unpopular" kids or rather "unpopular" kid. It pained John to watch the Miz pick on the girl of his dreams, Melina. The whole time Miz just tore her to shreds with his insults and snide remarks and John just stood there, doing nothing. He sighed to himself as remembered the events of the day before. He loved the girl but yet he just stood by and watched the Miz tear her apart in front of the whole cafeteria. Melina had left the building crying later that afternoon. John should have intervened he knew it and now he was kicking himself for letting this happen to Melina. He heard his cell phone's ringtone and immediately picked it up. "Hello?" he answered. He wished he hadn't answered the phone once he realized who it was.

"Hey Morrison do you want come out and hang with the gang?" Miz asked him. He really didn't want to hang out with anyone. All he wanted was to go and see if Melina was okay. They were finally becoming close friends and then he just had to stuff it up by not defending his friend. What kind of man was he? He loved her and he couldn't even defend her. He was a coward. He couldn't confess his true feelings to her nor could he defend her when she needed him to. "John are you still there?" Miz asked becoming slightly impatient.

"I'm sorry what?" John replied. He hadn't even heard what Miz had asked him because his was caught up in his own thoughts. Miz wasn't the person he wanted to speak to right now. He needed to speak with Melina, he needed to confess his true feelings towards and apologize for his actions yesterday.

"Why are you so zoned out these days?" Miz snapped back in frustration. "Don't answer that question I know the answer. " John's heart must have skipped a beat. Miz knows? How? How could he possibly know?

"Y-you know?" John stammered, widening his eyes at the thought of Miz knowing that he had a huge crush on Melina.

"About your crush on Melina? Dude even a blind man can see that you are in love with her" Miz answered with a smirk on his face. John didn't understand if Miz knew he liked Melina why would he pretty much humiliate her in front of the whole school.

"Then why did you humiliate her yesterday? She didn't deserve any of that. She's so sweet and you just tore her apart" John was getting slightly agitated with Miz now.

"John, she's loser" Miz started. "She likes superheroes, WWE and comic books. That's not what girls are supposed to be interested in and-" John interrupted him.

"Can you shut the hell up?" John yelled at him. "Maybe that's what I like about her" John countered as Miz laughed from his end of the phone. It wasn't his regular chuckle either. It was a chuckle that was almost vicious.

"Fine Morrison, stay home and read your comic books while I will go out and party" Miz answered and ended the call. John had a scowl on his face. Miz was starting to annoying him more and more these days. What kind of friend was he? He sighed in frustration and scrolled down his contacts list on his phone until he reached the name Melina. He took a deep breath and he dialed the number and prayed that she would pick up. He sighed in relief when she answered. "Hey Melina, it's John" he smiled. A small smile appeared on Melina's face as well.

"Hey JoMo" she answered. JoMo was the nickname that Melina had given and he couldn't help but chuckle as she called him that. "What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the park" John stammered nervously. Man he was so nervous talking to Melina. He always ended up stuttering and stammering when he spoke to Melina. He would always make a total fool out of himself around her.

"Sure Johnny, meet you there in ten?" Melina asked just to clarify specific detail.

"Ten what?" John asked confused. He was so nervous he couldn't even concentrate on the conversation he was having. What was wrong with him?

"Ten minutes John. I'll meet you at the park in ten minutes" Melina giggled causing John to turn a deep shade of crimson, partially because he was embarrassed because of his stupidity.

"Oh…ok" he mumbled. He could feel his heart beating double time in his chest. He must really love this girl if she had this affect on him. "Ok see you soon Mel" he smiled sheepishly as he ended the phone call. This was his chance. He needed to firstly apologize to Melina and the confess his true feelings towards her.

* * *

John was a couple meters away from the park when he caught a glimpse of Melina sitting on a bench. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to confession his true feelings? John let out a shaky breath. He was so nervous. He had no idea how she was going to react. "I can do this" John muttered to himself. He made sure that he looked half decent before he made his way towards Melina. A huge grin appeared on Melina's face when she saw John walk up to her. John was slightly taken aback when she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"What took you so long?" Melina asked pulling out of the hug. John smiled down at her sheepishly.

"I walk slowly" John chuckled nervously as Melina couldn't help but giggle at him. John's expression changed to that of a serious one. "Mel, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. You didn't deserve that and Miz was completely out of line-" Melina interrupted him.

"John relax Miz is a tool plus why are you apologizing anyway?" Melina raised an eyebrow at him. John sighed.

"Melina, I care about you. I care about you a lot" he placed his trembling hand on top of hers. "And it hurt me to see you upset yesterday. I regret not intervening. I wish I could have stopped Miz saying that stuff about you." He squeezed her hand gently. She was staring into his mesmerizing hazel eyes wondering what had gotten into him. Sure they had been friends for a long time but this was a side to John Morrison that even Melina couldn't work out.

"Seriously John it's ok, don't worry about it" she said gently squeezing his hand back. "And I care about you too" Melina added causing a glint of happiness to appear in John's eyes.

"Melina I think it's about time I told you this" John swallowed the lump in his throat. "Melina...I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you now how much you mean to me. I've never been like this before. I just don't know how to pour out my feelings for you. I just hope you feel the same" John stared into her dark brown eyes, wondering how she was going to react. He was surprised however when she threw herself into his arms and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Of course I feel the same John" she threw arms around his neck and gently rested her head on his shoulder. John couldn't help but grin as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "I love you John. I always have." Melina angled her head up at him and was just mesmerized by John's heart melting grin. Angling his head down towards he opened his mouth to speak.

"So I guess now we are official?" John said a genuine chuckle escaping his lips and Melina couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes I guess we are" Melina smiled as John stood up intertwining his hand with hers. John was the happiest man alive right now. He was so worried that Melina was going to feel the complete opposite but boy was he wrong. Melina seemed to love him just as much as he loved her.

"So..." John stated with a glint in his eyes. "Where do you want our first date to be?" John asked with a cheeky smirk appearing on his handsome face.

"We could go watch a movie?" Melina shyly suggested giving John's hand another tight squeeze. John smiled down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"As you wish beautiful" he kissed the top of her head causing Melina to blush slightly which in turn caused John to blush. He held Melina close to him almost as if he was protective of her. Nonetheless he knew that Melina was the only girl that he could ever love. Since the day he first laid eyes on her she had captured his heart. He never thought he could love someone this much but he was so wrong. He knew that they were meant for each other and no one could change that. Nothing could change the fact that he loved Melina with all his heart.

* * *

**This is my first oneshot, I'm not sure how I did. What did you guys think? **


	2. Randy Orton & Gail Kim

**Basically, set after Gail eliminated herself from the Battle Royal. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Stay**

* * *

She had eliminated herself in the Divas Battle Royal because a WWE creative member wanted her out of the match as quickly as possible. As she stormed backstage, that same WWE creative member walked up to her in a furious state of manner.

"What the hell was that?" he spat angrily. Gail just rolled her eyes at him. She had had enough of the Divas Division being treated like crap.

"Oh wow! You actually noticed? Well there's no point lecturing me because guess what? I quit!" she snapped back at the WWE official who looked ultimately taken aback. She pushed past him, not caring of what anyone thought of her anymore. She was finally going to leave this hell hole, even if that meant saying goodbye to the love of her life Randy Orton.

* * *

He found her pacing back forth nervously in his locker room. His icy blue eyes watched her with concern. "Gail, please just sit down, you are freaking me out, I've never seen you like this before." He stood up gently grabbing her shoulders that were shaking slightly. Gail stood there avoiding his gaze as The Viper wrapped her up in his arms, letting his chin rest on top of his head. "I heard what happened. They fired Melina and I heard you quit, why?" he asked sadly. He didn't want her to go; he didn't want their relationship to end like this. He kissed the top of her head, and pulled away to look into her dark brown eyes; dark brown eyes that he would miss all too much.

"Rands, you don't know how badly I've been treated for the last couple of years. WWE signed me, again, to do what with me? Nothing. I don't want to work here anymore." He was slightly taken aback at her change of tone and not to mention completely and utterly confused. "Randy…" she turned around to face him, "I'm quitting WWE. It's my final decision." Gail closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey…" Randy started softly grabbing Gail's hand, "You don't have to leave Gail. I'll talk to Vince, I'll do anything just to get you to say because I can't stand the thought of you leaving." Gail laughed to herself, who was he kidding?

"Vince doesn't give a rats ass about me or any other Diva for that matter..." she trailed off. A sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "I'm here to wrestle Randy and quite frankly I'm not being used at all." Randy stared at her his brow knitted in obvious concern, not to mention pain. His girlfriend was about to abandon him, just like that, without a second thought. _How can you do this to me Gail? I love you. I can't stand the thought of you leaving._

"So that's it? You're going to leave just like that? What about us?" Randy questioned bringing a hand up to his mouth. This couldn't be happening to him, not right now, he must have been dreaming, this was a nightmare.

"Randy, please…" Gail stood up tears forming in her eyes. "Randy, I need to quit because I want to have a productive career. I want to wrestle but Vince won't allow me to" Gail turned back to him the tears threatening to fall. "Us? I don't think we'd be able to work. I don't think we'd be able to still be together. It would just be too hard..." She blinked away her tears.

"I'll call you everyday, I'll-"

"It wouldn't be the same Randy..."

"Even if you think we can't be together I want you in my life" Randy stood up his brow knitted in stress, he didn't want to let her go. A long distance relationship? He didn't care about that, his love for her was stronger than anything, but obviously she couldn't see that.

"That's where you're stronger than me Rands" Gail turned her back to him, "I will be unable to see you everyday. I know that you would do anything for me but for you to do this, it will be unfair" she turned around to face him grabbing his hand and looking into his mesmerizing icy blue eyes as he slowly stood up.

"You leaving me is being unfair to me...so stay…" Randy replied holding back his tears. Gail shook her head as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. He took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand tightly. "Stay…" he repeated again his icy blue eyes stinging as he couldn't keep his emotions intact anymore. "If not for your career, stay for me...please" Randy choked out. "Listen to me whatever happened in the past and whatever is going to happen in the future it doesn't matter. You are the only thing that matters to me, Gail."

"It does matter Randy…" she wrapped her arms around his neck; "it does." Gail looked up at his teary eyes. Which consequently caused her heart to ache when she saw how ultimately crestfallen he was.

"I know how much you care about me Gail, you always have but you leaving isn't going to help matters…" he quickly wiped away a stray tear threatening to fall, "it's going to make my life empty, I _need _you" his jaw muscle twitched as Gail pulled away from him.

"I love you…" Gail choked out, "I always will but you have to understand this is for the best."

"Don't leave…" Randy managed to say as she made her way to the door. "Don't leave me please…stay…" He couldn't help it anymore the tears were welling up in his eyes now.

"Randy don't" Gail cried as she watched him walk slowly towards her, his facial expression grim and his eyes flooding with tears. "Rands…" she watched him tears streaming down her cheeks as he gently grabbed her shoulders again. They stood in the doorway for a brief moment. He gently leaned in and kissed her. He poured everything into the kiss. All the love he had for her, all the pain he felt when she left to go to TNA. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, but it was not long enough for either of them. This was the last time Randy would ever be able to hold her close to him, to love her the way she deserved to be loved.

The Viper released her hand and drew her impossibly closer. She looked up at his icy blue eyes that always kept her mesmerized; those were eyes she would surely miss. She brought a hand up to Randy's saddened face and lightly intertwined her lips with hers making them both close their eyes and take in the moment that seemed to be lasting for eternity.

The second Gail stopped and walked out in the corridor, more emotional than ever, Randy gasped, as if his heart had been torn away from him. The Viper felt his knees become jelly as he followed her out into the corridor. Gail kept her back turned to him and covered her mouth as she sobbed silently. "Randy, do you remember when you told me you would never leave me?" Gail sniffled as Randy stared across at her still in shock. This was actually reality, Gail was going to leave him. "If we're in each other's heart's Randy, we'll always be together" she stared at him for a good long second before she saw the destroyed expression on his face that caused her to become all emotional again. "I will always be with you, no matter what…" Gail cried as she stared into Randy's agonized face. He couldn't bear to see her leave, he just couldn't. The Viper's facial expression conveyed all that was needed to be conveyed.

"I love you…" Randy frowned at Gail's words trying to block out the immensity of emotion overcoming him as he watched Gail hurry off down the corridor. He slowly found himself on the ground in complete shock as he realized he lost the only person that meant something this much to him. The only one he had shared happiness with after all the time they spent together, the only one he felt that his heart belonged to. He frowned at the blank wall opposite him as his eyes began to burn from the amount of tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you too" Randy muttered his face contorted in shock and a small amount of agony as he watched Gail practically walk out of his life, the tears threatened to stream down his face just at the sight. He didn't care anymore, he simply didn't care. Burying his face into his hands he let the tears come out even though he didn't want anyone to see because everyone knew him to be a tough and strong guy. However, that apparent image of him was thrown out the window when it came to Gail and really he was hurting over what had just transpired. He wondered if he ever could get up off the floor but one thing he knew for sure was that he was completely heartbroken.


End file.
